


【鸣佐】师与父

by Shu27



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, 原作衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shu27/pseuds/Shu27
Summary: 初次发表于2018年。*《風と共に去りぬ》后续衍生。*博人视角。*私设如山，原创角色有，博人的孩子使用“皆人”这个姓名，请当作它跟水门是两种发音（。*OOC。
Relationships: 漩涡鸣人/宇智波佐助, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【鸣佐】师与父

我和佐良娜的孩子出生在木叶的春天。

产房走廊外是一树嫩绿的新生芽叶，远处山峦与原野已鲜花遍开，和煦的暖风裹挟着阳光，从敞开的窗户中吹进走廊。春日的景光在那一天显得格外明媚耀眼，像虚幻缥缈的梦境。孩子的诞生十分顺利，我在紧张与焦虑之中度过了极漫长的两个小时，而后便听见护士笑盈盈的祝福声音：“恭喜，母子平安。”

我很快获准进入产房，只有新晋父亲才能第一时间看望妻子与孩子。佐良娜半躺在产椅上，汗水浸湿了她的脸，她朝我疲惫却满足地笑着。我走过去拥抱她，把泪水藏进她散落的黑发里。稍稍平复心情后，我直起身去看孩子。那是一个如同当时季节一样活泼且充满生机的男孩。他的哭声是那样嘹亮，小巧稚嫩的拳头紧紧攥着，不知多么有力。比起我这个父亲，他生得更像母亲。佐良娜继承自宇智波一族的相貌在这个小小生命身上得到了延续，他皱巴巴的小脸圆润可爱，额头上垂着与生俱来的茂密柔软的黑发；当他停止哭泣，第一次睁开双眼打量这个世界，那双眼睛亦同每一个宇智波一样，是子夜般的漆黑纯粹。我的心在胸腔里沉沉地跳动，初为人父的百般滋味忽然间成了有形的实体，仿佛一只手掌落在了我的肩上。

佐良娜拉住我的手说：“这下，你应该更加明白了吧——这就是'父亲'哦。”我回握她的手，用力点了点头。

护士们将孩子抱去清洗，测量记录下各种新生的数据。等到她们将清洗过后，包裹在毛毯中的婴儿抱到佐良娜身边，亲属们也终于获得准许，进入房间了。我看见父亲纵许似乎比任何人都要兴奋的向日葵急吼吼地一把推开他，抢先跑在前面，他自己落在了队尾。佐良娜与孩子很快便被团团围住了，我向四面八方的祝福一一道谢，抬起头，正对上了父亲的眼睛。父亲站在外围看着我们，不同任何人争抢，嘴角浮出一抹浓到极致，反而臻于平淡的微笑。那笑容我曾见过，在我与佐良娜的婚礼上。我看看父亲，弯腰抱起孩子，拨开人群走到父亲面前。

父亲愣住了。

“真像。”他脱口而出地说。我把孩子递向他，父亲的手颤抖起来，许久才小心翼翼地将孩子接过，抱进怀里。他的目光在那细小却鲜明的五官轮廓上流连反复，眼中闪烁出惊叹，喜悦，怀念，以及一线难以言喻的哀伤。

“真像啊。”父亲又一次说。

一

我一生识得两位宇智波。其中一个后来成为了我的妻子，嫁入夫家而不循常规，仍以宇智波佐良娜为姓名。另一个则是佐良娜的父亲，我的师父，宇智波佐助。

我与佐良娜自小一起上学，一起长大，却在十二岁那年才第一次见到宇智波佐助。也是那一年，他成了我的师父。在那之前，他是一个捉摸不见的影子，一个只存在于父亲和佐良娜口中的传说。他是木叶的忍者，我却从未在村子里见过他。父亲说，佐助是另一个火影，虽然不在村子里，但他一直守护着木叶。父亲是木叶村第七代火影，被人称颂为当代最强的忍者，我对他口中足矣与他媲美的宇智波佐助充满好奇。我幻想那是一个完全不同于我父亲的忍者。

那时节我与父亲关系十分糟糕。以我十二岁的眼睛看去，成为火影的父亲心中仿佛只剩下工作，再没有了家人。他总是不在家，对母亲毫不关心，对我一无所知，连小女儿过生日他也只是派一个影分身回来，甚至没能将一首生日祝福歌唱到结束。我愤怒极了，我再也无法忍受，我决意找到父亲，用拳头让他明白他究竟犯下了怎样的大错。就在这时，门铃响起来了。是那个混蛋老爸吗？我怒吼着冲下楼，一把拧开了家门。

那是我第一次见到师父。

师父后来与我闲谈，说起初次会面时我挥出的拳头，师父笑了：“不愧是鸣人的儿子，你跟你爸爸一样莽撞。”他为人冷淡克制，待我却极好，耐心细致，宽容平易。

十三岁到十六岁，三年间我随师父外出修行。白天我们忙着赶路，修习忍术，师父还要调查大筒木一族的漏网之鱼，晚上才有片刻闲憩。在大山深处，在丛林溪边，在风雪雨夜，在星辰月下，在数不清的地方，我们围坐在篝火旁，他同我讲述许多过去的故事。父亲常是故事的主角。当初我请求师父收我为徒，是为了打倒父亲。我问师父，父亲身上有什么弱点，师父却说：“你最应该了解的，不是如今的鸣人，而是一路走来的鸣人。”我不懂。父亲自我有记忆起便是村人口中的大英雄，公认的火影继承人，他能有什么打动人心的过往？可师父口中确有一个我不曾见过的父亲。那些故事就像拼图的碎片，师父将它们摆到我的面前，一点一点地，拼凑出了一个生动的、耀眼的漩涡鸣人。

我与父亲的关系就此和缓了。成为师父的徒弟，是我一生最大的幸运。而他的离去，则以一种始料未及的方式，再一次地，并且永远地改变了我的人生。

我十七岁那一年，忍界与大筒木一族最后的战斗爆发了。那是比当年我随师父及五影前去解救父亲时更加激烈的战斗。九尾的力量一度被敌人操控，父亲甚至只差那么一点儿就再也回不来。最紧要的关头，是师父以轮回眼的力量力挽狂澜，扭转了胜利。他救回了父亲，也救回了在战斗中死去的忍者们，那是来自五大忍村的联军，有曾与他们一起成长在战争时代的中坚力量，也有同我和佐良娜一样年纪的新生代。我知道木叶历史上曾经历过一次大毁灭，后来正是轮回眼的力量挽回了所有生命。但我不知道的是，这是一场生命与生命的交换，术者将必须献祭自己。

木叶动用了一切找寻得到的办法，试图抵抗必然的命运。我们不分昼夜地守在师父的病床旁，希望奇迹能够出现。但是没有，什么都没有。没有办法，也没有奇迹，师父的身体飞快地衰弱了，仿佛在我们看不见的地方坍塌了一个巨大的黑洞，他的生命力就从那里绵绵流走。人群之中，父亲是最愤怒的一个。那两天父亲仿佛一头负伤的困兽，在病房中走了一圈又一圈，最后一拳砸在墙上，拳头簌簌颤抖。他抬起了头瞪着师父，眼中几乎迸出血红的星子，怒吼道：“你究竟在想什么？你知不知道这么做你会——”那个字梗在他的喉咙里，他无论如何说不出来。师父看着他，浅浅呼出一口气，说：“就算不这么做，鸣人，我也活不长久了。”父亲猛地瞪大了眼：“你……你说什么？”师父说：“你听见了，也听明白了。”

年少岁月里那些艰苦卓绝的战斗在师父体内刻下了累累伤痕。回到木叶的十几年间，他又不断地穿梭于时空间内，搜索辉夜遗迹，调查威胁着世界和平的残存势力。他的瞳力越来越强，恢复起来则越来越慢。他的生命早已经透支了。父亲沉默下来，低垂了头，牙齿在嘴唇上咬出了血痕，师父却淡淡地笑了，说：“不要自责，鸣人。这是我的选择，这些年我过得很踏实。未来还是光明一点儿更好，我们做到了，不是吗？”有光明的地方必然会有黑暗，世界上不存在没有代价的和平。总要付出代价，才能换取收获。四战结束二十年后，和平再一次收取了它的代价，这代价名为宇智波佐助。

在生命所剩不多的时间里，师父讲述了他一生最后的故事——宇智波一族的故事。他将佐良娜叫到床畔，我本来打算退出房间，师父却开口把我留了下来。他说：“博人，你也应当知道，如果你决定要走和我一样的道路的话。”父亲也在，背对了我们站在窗前，沉默不语。窗外起风了，在呜呜作响的风声里，我听着一个又一个名字落在地上，砸出锵然的回声。宇智波斑，宇智波带土，宇智波鼬……这一族奇特而悲剧的历史，浸染着旧日鲜血，铺展在我们面前。风声渐渐停了，屋子里只剩下佐良娜竭力压抑，但根本压抑不住的呜咽哭泣。

师父说：“佐良娜，我的少年时代就是这样在仇恨与谎言中度过。诚然那是一种保护，可我却从来没有期望过那样的保护。真相令人痛苦，但即使再痛苦，我也希望能够获得信任的力量，与父母、兄长一起承担。我们是一家人啊，可他们却把我远远地推开了。从前，我不能告诉你我的机密任务是什么，害你伤心难过，但是佐良娜，我一次也没有骗过你。在你出生时我就下定了决心，不会让你像我一样。所以今天，我选择把一切告诉你，毫无保留，也毫无欺瞒。这就是我们宇智波一族，这就是我走过的道路。你已经知道了一切，可以做出你自己的选择了。无论你决定的道路是什么，无论你成为什么模样，我都会一直相信着你。”师父的语气柔和下来，缓缓地说：“一直爱着你。”

佐良娜流着泪离开了病房。师父叫住打算追出去的我，喘了口气，说：“博人，你也一样，要认真思考，选择自己的道路。你有那样一双眼睛，想必未来的道路不会一帆风顺。不要逃避，不要退缩。不要让自己后悔。师父相信你。”我郑重地点点头。他又说：“佐良娜就拜托你了。”

我在病院的天台上找到佐良娜。她留给我的是一个背影。她的肩膀仍在微微颤抖。巨大的痛楚从我心底炸裂开来，我疼得几乎站立不住，连说话都觉得困难极了。终于，我从喉咙里挤出一句话：“你……以后会怎么样？”佐良娜沉默了好一会儿，回答时显得很平静：“你指什么？”我不知道。我想问的太多了。我不知道在知晓了那样残酷的过往、那样巨大的牺牲之后，她想些什么？她会如何看待木叶？我不知道从此以后，她心中那个成为火影的梦想，还会存在吗？我们就此沉默了。良久，佐良娜喊了我的名字，挥了挥手，示意我朝前走。我走到她的身边，在天台的栏杆前，佐良娜说：“你看见了什么？”我愣了一下，朝前看去，夕阳光辉下的木叶在我眼前伸展，好似一副悠远安宁的画卷。楼房高低起伏，街道小巷纵横交错，夜色尚未降下，繁华的商业街已有霓虹灯早早亮起来。路上行人们神色轻快，遇到熟人便停下步子攀谈几句。这里没有硝烟，他们享受着安乐生活的滋味。有调皮的孩子成群结队跳上了屋顶，引得邻家女主人探头呵斥。南贺川如同一条金色缎带，从木叶穿行而过。

我的心忽然平静下来。我看见我的家，看见过去，也看见未来。佐良娜说：“这里，木叶，是我长大的地方，是我伯父和我的爸爸守护过的地方。一族究竟是什么，我不明白，也许永远不明白。我唯一明白的是，我打从心底不希望眼前看见的一切消失——我想像他们一样，守护它。”我听见心脏怦怦地跳动，血液撞击着我的耳膜。风又吹起，扬起了佐良娜漆黑的发丝，我望向她，发现她的泪水已经停了，取而代之的是一个微弱但坚定的笑容。佐良娜说：“我要以宇智波之名，成为火影！这就是我的选择，决不改变。”我什么话也说不出了，那一刻木叶从我眼中褪去，我望见的只有她。佐良娜问我：“博人，你又如何呢？”我回过神，指着额头上的护额说：“我的梦想早就决定了，我会成为像师父一样的忍者，守护木叶。”也守护你。我在心中说。

那天，夕阳隐没最后一线光辉的时刻，师父永远地离去了。在生命最后的光阴中，获准陪伴在这位传说中的忍者身边的，既不是妻子也不是女儿，而只有世上唯一与他对等的对手，同时也是他一生的挚友，漩涡鸣人。他的遗体被施予最高等级的封印术，传送至无人可抵达的异时空。遵照他的遗愿，他的衣冠冢立在终结之谷，寂静的黄土深处仅埋葬一枚族徽与一把长剑。他一生背负宇智波之名，一生同命运战斗。剑随他出生，亦随他入死。

二

那个傍晚浮现在我心中的巨大痛楚，仿佛开启了一道闸门，使我对佐良娜的心意再也不同于从前了。以前，她是同伴，和同期的朋友们没有什么不同，我喜欢她，就像我喜欢巳月，喜欢鹿代，喜欢周围的一切朋友。但从那疼痛开始，她变得特别了。或者说，她从来都是最特别的，疼痛让我终于意识到了这一点。

两年时间里我反复咀嚼着这股异样的心情，始终不能确定那是什么。其实我心中早已隐隐约约明白了些许，但是，爱情绝不是应该用如此模糊与轻率态度对待的东西。师父曾教诲我：“每一个决定背后都有必须担负的责任，无论是对自己，还是对他人。”我想，我总要足够确定，才可以迈出那一步。因为这是极其重要的事，或许，还是人的一生最重要的事。惴惴难安、心存迷惘的十九岁的我，在一个夏日夜晚，向父亲寻求了帮助。后来，许多次我曾想，倘若我没有向父亲询问那个问题，一切是不是就还能够保持原状？倘若生活的轨道没有变化，我们，我与佐良娜，我与父亲，又会是何种模样？

但是那个夜晚，我问出了那个注定的问题，使我们每个人迎来了注定的命运。我问父亲：“这是爱吗？”父亲的神情像是一瞬间陷入了回忆，无尽的快乐与无尽的悲痛从他脸上掠过，那一刻他看起来熟悉又陌生，年轻又苍老。父亲叹息一样地说：“是爱啊。那一定是爱。”他仿佛大梦初醒了，梦中的一切转眼都已失去。有那么片刻，我以为父亲就要哭了。

我只见父亲哭过一次，是在师父离去的那天。我们守在病房外，里面微弱的声响被一堵墙与一扇门隔绝，谁也不知道他们说了些什么。天暗下来时我们听见了一声怪异凄凉的叫喊，佐良娜一把撞开房门冲进去，我紧随其后，看见父亲跪在地上，头颅重重压在床沿上，一只手紧握着师父的右手。从我们看不见的地方，一声一声地传出了泣血的哭嚎。父亲在哭。意识到这个事实，我怔在原地，出乎意料地拾起了又一块拼图碎片，那上面还有一个我从不知晓的父亲。原来父亲也是会哭，会绝望的啊。我平生没有听过那般悲恸的哭声，好似从最黑暗的深渊升上来，又一直飞到天上去。

父亲终究没有哭。他在廊下坐了整整一夜，第二天清晨披着霞光离家，一如既往地投入工作。当时我并不明白那个夜晚在父亲心中掀起了怎样的波澜，尽管有些疑惑，父亲不说，我也不便追问。几天后的晚上，我提前完成了任务，悄悄返家，想着要给母亲一个惊喜，却发现父亲居然也在家中。夜静寂着，向日葵在她的房间里熟睡，父亲和母亲坐在客厅，透过门缝望进去，两个人都神情凝重。一股突如其来的预感使我不由自主隐藏了自己的气息，站在客厅外静静注视。谈话似乎已经进行许久，父亲叹了口气，说：“无论你怎么责怪我，我都接受，只是……对不起。”母亲垂着头，眼泪一滴一滴地落下去，砸在她握成一团的手指上。母亲说：“我一直知道佐助君对你而言很重要，那些年里，你为他做了那么多，追逐了那么久……可是最后，你选择的人是我啊。我们结婚了，有了孩子，这么多年都过去了，佐助君也已经……为什么？事到如今，到底是为什么？”她每说一句，父亲脸上的愧疚便深一分，但是他的眼神没有丝毫动摇。父亲说：“那时我只是不明白……如今我明白了，跟佐助在或者不在，都没有关系。自欺欺人的事，我做不到。雏田，真的很抱歉。”母亲的泪掉得更凶了，许久她问：“孩子们怎么办？”父亲没有答话。

我感到手脚冰凉，几乎失去知觉。我不知道自己哪里来的力气驱动它们，回过神时，我已经拉开门走了进去。父亲和母亲惊讶极了，站起来手足无措地看着我。他们叫我的名字，我说：“不准告诉向日葵。”留下这句话，我头也不回地跑出了家门。

家庭的幻梦在我眼前生生破碎了，以一种我始料未及的方式。我扑进门外无边的黑夜中，风呜呜地吹过，像一只手拉扯着我的衣角，我不管不顾，飞奔向前，跑出了村子。脑海中一片空白，我什么都没有想，双脚却像生了意识，直直地将我带到了那个地方，带到了终结之谷。幽暗的夜色将谷地笼罩其中，穿过密密的树丛，瀑布就在眼前。南贺川竟是这样蜿蜒绵长，到了此地，一改木叶村中和缓平静的模样，波流汹涌澎湃，隆隆的响声震彻天地。顺流而下，在河川旁一片开阔的草地上，静静地躺着一块石碑。我走过去，天生奇异的眼睛让我即使在这样的夜里也看得清楚碑上镌刻的字迹。宇智波佐助。我来过这里许多次，今天，这个名字第一次让我愤怒，让我憎恨。他怎么能横亘在父亲与母亲之间，将我的家搅得支离破碎？夜风裹着飞溅而下的水花，冷冰冰扑打在我的脸上，我忽地一下清醒了，面颊滚烫，感到无地自容。

这里埋葬的，是我的师父啊！

我在碑前跪下了。我想说些什么，终究什么也没说。跟随师父那几年，我经历过大大小小的战斗，受过数不清的伤，许多夜里因疼痛而无眠。那些疼痛与此刻相比，根本算不了什么。师父说，真相令人痛苦。是的，仅仅直面真相，我就已经觉得无法承受。那一天，师父又是怀着何种心情，一一诉说的呢？山谷中不知名的鸟儿发出了一声尖利的长鸣，今夜没有月亮，低垂的广阔天幕上只有寥寥几颗冷星闪烁。水声仿佛永不止息的惊雷，山风愈发地冷了，天不知何时才会亮。我跪在碑前，放声大哭。

一个月后，我离开了木叶。火之国向我发来加入守护忍的邀请，我想也不想地同意了。站在火影室中，父亲似乎有话想说，我转身就走。这一个月我在家中同父亲碰过两次面，没有说过一句话。父亲把他的东西全部搬去了书房，极其偶尔地回来，就住在那里。这跟从前没什么太大区别。我看得出父亲的欲言又止，他想向我解释，我根本不愿意听。还能解释什么呢？正是父亲毁了这个家啊！母亲终日恍惚，那总是温柔娴静的笑容消失了；向日葵十三岁，一心准备参加中忍考试，对家中愈发冷淡的气场毫无察觉。待在那里让我觉得窒息，我逃跑了。抛下身心俱疲的母亲，抛下一无所知的妹妹，我从木叶，从那个不复存在的家中，逃跑了。

这一逃就是三年。守护忍的工作没有什么艰难之处，五大忍村缔结的和平扩大到国与国之间，针对大名的刺杀活动不像从前时代一样多了。母亲和向日葵常写信来，絮絮诉说一些琐碎的小事。父亲没有寄过只言片语，佐良娜也没有。三年将尽时我又收到向日葵的来信，信中说母亲病倒了，昏迷中一直呼喊着我的名字，要我尽快回家。那沉默的一个月里我也没有同母亲说过多少话，我在为她打抱不平的同时又感到强烈的怨愤，为什么母亲轻而易举地接受了一切？为什么她不反抗？她什么错都没有，为什么她就甘心落得这样的下场？时间冲淡了那些堆积的情绪，接到信时，我发现我的心中早已经不再愤怒了，有的只是思念。母亲生病的消息令我焦急万分，我没有耽搁，收拾了行囊，日夜兼程地赶回木叶。

三年不见，村子似乎变了模样，又似乎一点没变。我踏着夜色匆匆赶往木叶病院，却被告知母亲并不在那里。满心疑惑地回到家，才知道自己是被母亲和向日葵联手欺骗了。母亲好端端的，气色甚至比我离开时更丰润。我一边放下心，一边又觉得应当生气，绷紧了脸不肯说话。向日葵走上前来拥抱我，说：“哥哥也差不多该像个大人了吧。”她十六岁了，长高许多，长发垂在腰间。我在妹妹脸上看见一种前所未有的神色，她已经不是我记忆中无忧无虑的孩子了。向日葵说与朋友有约，留下我和母亲便出门了。母亲看了我一会儿，笑着说：“饿了吗？想吃点儿什么，妈妈给你做。”我咬紧了牙关，感到眼眶酸涩。用力忍下眼泪，我低声对母亲说：“对不起。”母亲说：“为什么要道歉呢？”我张了张嘴，想说因为我抛下你们逃走了，想说因为我怪罪过你……我什么都没能说出口，母亲走过来摸了摸我的头，我抓住她的手，孩子一样地哭了。

那天，母亲和我聊了许多她小时候的事。还有宁次舅舅。日向一族竟有着那样的过往，我一无所知。我总是一无所知。母亲说起年少时对父亲的种种倾慕，弯着眼睛笑了。我回想起那天晚上瞥见的母亲的眼泪，说不清心中什么滋味。我问母亲，已经没关系了吗？母亲愣了愣，神情郑重起来。你父亲给予我的，母亲说，不是婚姻和妻子的名号一类的东西，而是活着的姿态。不知怎的，有很长一段时间，我竟然都忘记了。

宁次哥哥也许要笑话我呢。母亲感慨地说。但是现在，我全部记起来了。所以，她望着我说，嗯，已经没关系了，我现在很好，因为有你和向日葵在，你们就是我所得到的最珍贵的馈赠。我喃喃地问，向日葵呢？她也已经知道了吗？母亲点点头，我刚想追问，母亲扶住我的肩膀，向我眨了眨眼。不用担心那个孩子，母亲笑得宽慰，因为她找到了喜欢的人，她会明白那意味着什么。

和你父亲好好谈一谈吧，博人。母亲最后这样劝道。

夜渐渐深了，我拉开客厅的落地窗，走到回廊边坐下。庭院里草木茂盛，虫鸣此起彼伏，天幕是透彻的深蓝色，声势浩大的银河缓缓流淌，远处的影岩雕像投下棱角分明的剪影。我望着父亲的脸庞。三年前，也是这样的夜晚，就在我所在的地方，父亲找到了他的答案。一瞬间，父亲那张几近哭泣的脸从我眼前闪过。我深吸一口气，站了起来，运足向火影塔跃去。

火影室亮着灯，远远地我看见玻璃后父亲伏在案上的背影。我在足柄古道上停下步子，仰头看着那扇窗户。它一直离我那么近，又一直离我那么远。在那间屋子里，我甚至不能喊一声爸爸。片刻前的冲动消失了，我忽然失去了心力，转身准备离开。这时，一个声音拨开寂静，从不远处的阴影中传了过来：“又打算逃跑吗，胆小鬼？”我愣在原地，动也不能动，只能看着声音的主人从阴影中一步一步走出来。时间仿佛停滞了。在佐良娜身上，时间也没有留下多少痕迹，她仍是我记忆中的模样，是我在深夜梦回时思念的模样。

佐良娜。我呼唤她的名字，万语千言哽在喉头。那些暗长的情愫，那些宛转的心思，视线交错时从彼此眼中看见的朦胧意味，虽不曾明言，却早已有着相通的默契。我不止抛下了父母和妹妹，我把她也抛下了。佐良娜走得近了，我害怕看清她的眼神，却又忍不住想要看。我终于迎上了她的眼睛，平静，宽广，带着淡淡的温度，几乎使我立刻放松下来，内心一角柔软得酸涩。佐良娜说：“你又打算一声不响地逃走么。”我闭上眼，攥紧的手心里尽是汗水。我说：“你不明白。”她说：“我知道。”她的语气不同寻常，我猛地张开眼，惊讶地看着她。佐良娜说：“七代目全都告诉我了。”我再一次彻头彻尾地愣住了，没有想过会碰上这样的局面。

沉默在我们之间蔓延。一个男人从街角经过，手里牵着一个六七岁的男孩。孩子大约走累了，张开两只胳膊撒娇，男人笑着揉了揉他的头，一把抱起他，让他坐在自己的肩膀上。我和佐良娜不约而同地注视着这对父子，直到他们消失在道路尽头。佐良娜说：“既然来到这里了，总要去见一见吧。”我低着头不说话，她就又说：“还在生气吗？”我没有回答。我不知道盘旋在心中的情绪究竟是不是愤怒，我或许只是迷茫。我问佐良娜：“为什么你们都这么轻易地接受了一切？”佐良娜摇了摇头，说：“博人，是你不明白。这跟接受或者不接受无关，这是七代目……这是你的父亲活着的方式啊。就像爸爸曾经为复仇而活着，我不会说那是正确的，但我也不会说那是错误的。无论选择复仇还是选择守护，父亲他都坚持着，昂首挺胸地走下去了。”她漆黑的眼睛直直地望向我，那样深邃，仿佛洞悉了世间所有的秘密。她说：“博人，其实你是在害怕吧？害怕失去‘父亲’。”我咬紧牙关，最隐秘的心情暴露在夜色下，有些惶然，又有些怪异的如释重负。是的，我害怕。我羞于承认，但骗不了自己。年少时，为了得到父亲的认可，我不惜犯下大错，后来多亏有师父，我和父亲才没有继续渐行渐远。那是多么快乐的日子，与父亲无比亲近，被那双温暖的手掌呵护其中。可是如果父亲发现他错了呢？如果父亲发现这根本不是他想要的，如果我不再是所谓爱的证明，在父亲的眼中，我又会是什么？

佐良娜这时上前两步，一把揪起我的衣领，说：“你这个笨蛋！七代目才不是那样的人，你啊，还是和过去一样，一点也不了解你的父亲。”她逼近过来，一双鲜红的写轮眼眨也不眨地盯着我。佐良娜说：“不懂事的时候，我也怀疑过双亲。但是七代目告诉我，人与人之间的纽带不仅是血缘，还有更加坚固的东西。”我愣愣地问：“那是什么？”佐良娜松开手，阖上眼睛，微微地笑了。她说：“是共同的回忆啊。”这是父亲教给她的东西，她一直牢记在心。相比之下，我实在差得太多了。师父临终之际留下的嘱托，我竟一个字也没有做到。

我羞愧得几乎抬不起头，佐良娜将我的肩膀扳过去，朝着火影塔的入口，用力在我背上一推。我踉跄着向前，迈开一步，又一步。灌了铅似的双腿渐渐轻了，我大步奔跑，跃过层层阶梯，一口气冲到火影室前。不要逃避，不要退缩。师父的声音在耳畔回荡，我抬起头，敲响了那扇门。

房间里到处堆满了纸张，父亲趴在桌上，看上去像是被白色的海洋淹没了。他正在小憩，听见门响，带着朦胧睡意直起身。看到我，父亲好像一点也不惊讶，只是用手揉着眼睛，嘀咕说：“啊，又做这个梦了。”我心中一酸，不由自主地喊道：“爸，是我，不是梦。”父亲愣了很久，猛地从座椅上站起来，掀飞了好几张文件。父亲颤抖地说：“博人……真的，真的是你？”我的恐惧在一刹那成了庸人自扰的笑话。父亲看我的眼神丝毫没有改变。他还是那个会护在我的身前，用生命保护我的父亲啊。

重逢的滋味是复杂的，我一时说不出什么话，父亲似乎也不知道该如何开口，我们像两个傻瓜一样站着，我别开脸，不好意思直视父亲。我的视线落在了父亲的桌上，那里十年如一日地摆着一张合照。我想起照片上的少年们，飘摇的心忽然安定了。我说：“有时间吗？我想和你谈谈。”父亲当然又惊又喜，满口应下。我们没有继续待在火影室里，我在前面带路，走到了火影岩上。这是木叶的最高处，也是我小的时候最喜欢捣乱的地方，只有这样，我才能博得父亲的关注。我在父亲的雕像上盘腿坐下，率先开口说：“老爸小时候也干过跟我一样的事情吧？要不是师父告诉我，我还一直以为你是个好孩子呢。”父亲也盘腿坐下，闻言轻声笑了，说：“佐助那家伙，怎么能在孩子面前揭我的短呢。”话虽如此，他显得很怀念。

我抬头仰望天际，无数星辰在我们头顶闪耀。幼时父亲为我读过童话故事，故事里说人死后就会化作星星，守望牵挂之人，在漆黑的夜里，为他们照亮前路。我已经不是孩子了，但我相信，师父此刻一定就在某处看着我们。风祥和地吹过。我说：“告诉我吧。”父亲说：“你想知道什么？”我说：“回忆。老爸和师父的回忆。我啊，发现自己总是一无所知，可是如果不知道发生过什么，就永远没有办法互相理解。告诉我吧。”父亲看着我，光芒在他眼中熠熠闪烁。

那可是一个很长，很长的故事哦。父亲说。

我终于找到关于父亲的最后一块拼图。这块拼图沉甸甸地嵌进父亲的胸膛，心脏的位置。我听过师父的经历，却不知道从父亲的眼睛看过去，那段岁月是什么模样。故事像南贺川一样绵长，有舒缓和美，也有惊涛骇浪。南贺川见证了它的开始，也见证了它的结束。

父亲讲完了他的故事。我久久不能言语，将头垂在膝盖上，无声落泪。父亲告诉我，三年前我离开木叶，他几乎绝望，以为从此失去了儿子。是佐良娜一直陪伴在他身边，给了他坚持下来的信念。佐良娜对父亲说，博人一定会回来，请您相信他。父亲说：“博人，你和我不一样。你比我聪明，也比我幸运。你还为时未晚。”我抬起头，父亲朝我一笑，拍了拍我的肩膀。你已经知道那是爱了呀，他说。

长夜漫漫，但终有尽时，金色的朝阳挣破雾霭，从东方升起。我二十二岁，懂得一个道理。每个人都应该尽力去了解他们的父母，那会让他们更加看清自己。

翌年，木叶焕发新芽的季节，我和佐良娜许下一生相守的承诺。婚礼仪式上，木叶丸老师流了数不清的眼泪，父亲则站在捧着师父照片的樱阿姨身边，缠着绷带的手指搭在相框一角，淡淡地笑了。

三

父亲给孩子起名皆人。

皆人出生时，我二十七岁，已经进入火影直属的暗部，实现年少时的梦想，成为默默守护村子的影之忍者。佐良娜则忙于向火影进发。我们两个都很少在家，孩子大多数时候交给父亲照顾。父亲两年前辞去火影一职，将火之意志传给了八代目猿飞木叶丸。他在位十六年，保护村子度过数次危机，兢兢业业，不曾有一日懈怠。

父亲很疼爱皆人，孩子几乎是在爷爷的肩膀上长大的。佐良娜和我私下里探讨过，父亲对皆人的疼爱，究竟是因为隔代亲呢，还是因为那孩子长得也像外公。总是难分难解，我想父亲自己大约也说不清楚。皆人显然比我和佐良娜更幸运，尽管他依然缺少父母的陪伴，却有一个用心加倍呵护他的爷爷。退休之后父亲有了大把空闲，他亲自教授孩子忍术，带着他四处玩耍，走遍木叶，结交许多新朋友。给他讲有趣的故事，牵着他的手，走长长的路去探望师父。

师父过世的头两年，父亲一次也没有去过终结之谷。他不肯去，不同任何人谈论宇智波佐助，自己也不再提起这个名字。他抗拒着那个埋葬了师父的地方，就像他抗拒师父已经不在世的现实。与我在影岩上诉尽往事后，父亲倒像释怀许多。工作没那么忙的时候，他便一个人到师父的碑前坐上一会儿。皆人会走路、会说话之后，他常常带着他去见外公。爷孙两个坐在碑前，说呀笑呀，轻轻地哼唱儿歌。他比过去更加不吝啬对师父的赞美。他教皆人忍术，皆人拍着小手说爷爷真厉害，他就揉着那颗黑色的小脑袋笑得眼睛都眯起来，说佐助外公比爷爷更厉害呢。提起师父，父亲仍免不了伤痛，但是他说，佐助讨厌懦夫，我也不能一直逃避下去。

人间的日子便是如此，只要奋力活着，向前走，没有什么过不去。

转眼皆人七岁了，到了该进入忍者学校的年纪。入学仪式前一天，我向八代目告假，买了儿子最喜欢的糯米团子回家。走在路上，我看见父亲正带着皆人在南贺川栈道旁玩耍。皆人手里举着一个崭新的风车，沿着河岸来回跑动，父亲坐在草坡上，笑微微地看着。我走到父亲身边坐下，瞧了瞧仿佛有用不完的精力的儿子，叹口气说：“辛苦你了，老爸。”父亲摇摇头，神色慈爱地说：“有皆人陪着，我也不至于太寂寞。”

黄昏暮色渐渐笼罩了河岸，我和父亲没有催促皆人，久违地闲聊起来。话题转来转去，总是少不了转到师父身上。父亲说：“我最近一直在想，人生的得失，有时真的很难下定论。当年我失去了父母，可也因此获得了能够守护同伴的力量。佐助的事也是一样。如果我早早地明白自己对他的心意，你和皆人就都不会诞生在这个世界上了。再说，佐助那个性格，如果我跟他告白，他搞不好一辈子都不愿意再让我接近他了啊我说。”说完他哈哈地笑了。他的笑声依旧那么爽朗，听在我的耳中，却令我痛彻心扉。

父亲这许多年究竟以何种心情度过，只有他自己明白。不知多少次，我看见父亲彻夜无眠，披着清冷的月光坐到天亮。有时他伸出手去，再收回来，望着空荡荡的掌心愣愣出神。此刻，听了父亲的话我才知道，父亲竟是怀着这样无望而悲伤的念想，度过了整整十五年。

我朝父亲大喊：“不！不是这样的！”

回忆席卷而来。当年，我随师父外出修行，夜晚坐在篝火旁，师父常常同我说起父亲。十几岁的孩子不会懂得那双眼里闪过的光芒是什么，如今回想起来，答案原来是那样清晰。我想要笑，脸颊上却有温热的液体控制不住地掉落了。佐良娜的确像她的父亲，继承了他的坚毅，也拥有一双蕴含万语千言的黑眼睛，在思念所爱之人时，闪烁着一样的光亮。

我的眼泪吓到了父亲，他连忙扶住我的肩膀，问我是不是哪里受伤了。我擦干了泪，抬起头看着父亲，说：“你错了。就像你爱着师父一样，佐助师父他，一定也爱着你。”父亲瞠大眼睛，喃喃地说：“你怎么知道……”我说我知道，因为我是他的第一弟子，你的儿子啊。

父亲松开紧握的手，转过脸去，微微垂下了头。时隔十七年，我第二次看见父亲哭泣。泪水无声无息从父亲苍蓝的眼中流淌下来，润湿了夕阳的暖光。谢谢你，父亲说，谢谢。皆人远远看见父亲哭了，丢下风车跑过来。爷爷爷爷，你哪里痛吗？黑发黑眸的孩子天真无邪地问，鼓起脸颊呼呼地吹气，痛痛都飞走啦，爷爷不哭。父亲把他揽进怀里，说嗯，我不痛了，因为我一直在你的心里啊。

父亲活到七十六岁。他看着佐良娜成为九代目火影，看着皆人经历泪水欢笑，成长为一名出色的木叶忍者，成家立业，又有了家族的下一代。他送走恩师与同伴。他是木叶历史上比初代目更加传奇的火影，他也是村子里最受孩子欢迎的老爷爷。他陪他们玩耍，将每一个孤独的孩子带到朋友身边。他是那么的明朗，永远使人感到希望的存在。他始终是他，漩涡鸣人。

父亲的一生结束在终结之谷，正如这个地方的名称所昭示的一样。苍山斜阳，草木尽染，父亲坐在师父墓前，面对沉默的碑石，缓缓诉说了他一生最后的话语。

时间过得真快，不知不觉就到这个岁数了。当初你要我连你的份一起活下去，我姑且做得还不错吧？话说回来，你这个家伙啊，总是那么任性又那么聪明，我可是真的不知道没了你该怎么办——但是多亏了你的话，我好好地活下来了，才又多了那么多快乐的回忆。博人和佐良娜都很好，孙子超可爱啊我说，他最喜欢我了，外公可不要嫉妒哦。虽然我还想再努力一把，但是我真的、真的很累了。你走了快四十年了吧？昨天我跟小樱说，我觉得到极限了，小樱超级生气的，砸烂了一堵墙，然后她就哭了。你说咱们两个，怎么从小到大一点长进都没有，总是让她伤心。昨晚我梦见好色仙人，他以前说过，人一生的价值是由怎样死去决定的，可是我觉得，活过的时间也很重要。不然的话，我这样平淡地老死岂不是很无聊嘛。是啊，我的人生就要结束了，回头看看，那到底是一个怎样的人生呢？我说不清楚。一直都是这样，重要的事情，我总是说不清楚。你大概又要骂我白痴吊车尾了，说实话，我很想念这个称呼，只有你才能这么叫我。佐助，你是否正在某处等着我呢？如果我们见面，你又会对我这个吊车尾的一生说些什么？你会称赞我吗，会认可一切吗，会原谅我吗？抱歉，我的要求是不是太多了？不要生气哦。真希望还能再看到你。这一次，我一定会用最快的速度飞奔过去，我们肩并肩坐下来，说许多许多话。

父亲死后，同师父一样，他的遗体被封印，确保后世无人打扰。他的名字刻在火影纪念碑上，但我知道，他另有归处。

我将父亲葬在终结之谷。

大山环绕之中的谷地上，两块石碑并排安放，新生的芽叶盈盈碧绿，修饰了它们的棱角。父亲的碑下埋葬着他的御神袍，我将师父曾经送给我的护额也放进了父亲的冢内。我不拥有它，只有他们才能诠释它的真正意义。天色渐晚，人群散去了。我和佐良娜久久站在碑前，我们沉默着。在沉默之中，我们怀念；在怀念之中，我们领悟。

夕阳殷红的光芒浸润了世间万物，它像一只透明的眼睛，沉静地注目人间。群山巍峨伫立在这里，几百年，几千年，亿万年。与这山，这太阳，这永恒的时间相比，生命的无常不过是匆匆一瞬。终结之谷的波涛轰鸣着，滚滚向前，永不停歇。两位伟大的忍者埋葬在这里，当光阴远去，当他们成为遥远的传说，只留下模糊不清的影子，他们一生经历过的悲欢离合，或许终将消逝在世代的轮回更替中。但是，青空知道，大地知道，流水知道，夕阳知道，我们知道——他们哭过，他们笑过，他们痛苦过，他们跌倒过一千次而又一千零一次地站起。他们是战斗的继承者，又是和平的守护者。他们爱着，他们被爱，他们是我们最棒的老师，又是我们最好的父亲。

远处传来一声声呼唤，我们携手往家的方向去。风呜呜地吹过人间，载满无尽思念。

End


End file.
